


Borrow

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Morning After, NB Linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude has just a little trouble finding his clothes in the morning, but very quickly finds that he doesn't mind in the slightest.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Kudos: 10





	Borrow

Waking up, and Linhardt isn’t there: a bit disappointing, but the warmth of the night before still lingers. Claude smiles, eyes still closed against the invading sunlight, stretching out all four limbs on the bed before springing to his feet.

Still bleary-eyed and a bit giddy, Claude, searches around the floor mostly by touch. It was Linhardt’s room, so finding his own clothes would be a challenge. Lin’s blouse, skirt, undershirt, leggings, stockings…panties, but Claude eventually finds something of his own to keep his bottom half in check, now curiously looking around for his lover.

At that moment, Claude hears a yawn and the bathroom door opening from behind. Turning around, Claude has a suave grin half painted on his face before it freezes and his eyes are caught on the sight before him. Well, he has now found his shirt.

Linhardt stands framed in the doorway, hair loose and tousled around their face as they lean heavily into the doorframe. Claude swallows thickly, daring to look Linhardt up and down to take it all in. Linhardt notices this and grins.

Linhardt is wearing Claude’s v-neck tee that just barely goes past Lin’s hips, where he can just glimpse a hint of their vulva—but forcing himself to look back up isn’t much better as the v-neck exposes Lin’s chest half-way down their sternum.

Linhardt tilts their head to the side curiously. “Now, what are you staring at?”

“You,” an obvious answer but, somehow touching all the same.

“I honestly didn’t mean to take your shirt,” Linhardt says while striding forward. “I just grabbed the first thing my hand found.”

“You can keep it,” Claude blurts just as Linhardt makes their way close enough to rest both hands on Claude’s chest. “For today I mean. You look…really cute.”

Linhardt gives Claude an expression almost as if evaluating him, staring down with those deep blue eyes. “It would only be fair to give you something in return then, if you’re serious,” Linhardt says, letting their hands slowly trail down Claude’s exposed chest.

“Yeah I mean, I’d certainly get some weird looks if I went home like this, huh?”

Linhardt stares at Claude for just one moment longer before pulling away and moving over to the dresser. Claude’s eyes follow, not even bothering to try and look away as Linhardt leans over to pluck something from the drawer. Linhardt then comes back with a rather tight-fitting and revealing top that Claude has seen Lin wear before. With a smirk, Claude takes it into his hands.

"Of course, I would be remiss not to return the favour," he says while quickly pulling the shirt on over his head. Claude's wider frame stretches the shirt a bit, but clearly Linhardt doesn't mind. Despite their large array of variously cute and fashionable clothing, Linhardt themself doesn't have a particular passion for it.

Claude then walks over to the full-length mirror. Itself, he knows to be a gift from Dorothea. "Who gave you this top?" Claude asks, turning around to examine himself.

"Lysithea, I believe," Linhardt says, slipping into a fresh pair of panties and Claude's loose shorts.

Claude catches this out of the corner of his eye and smirks. "I guess I'll need something for my legs too, huh?" with that, Claude finds another piece of clothing thrown in his face. Lifting his hands to catch it, Claude finds that it's a long skirt, that Linhardt often likes to wear for comfort. He steps into it and pulls it up to his waist. This way, there's just a few inches of his midriff exposed, but in truth, Claude finds that it looks surprisingly flattering.

Linhardt then walks up and holds Claude from behind. Now he can see how Claude's clothing hands loosely, but nicely from Linhardt's narrow frame.

"Perhaps this was an imprudent choice," Linhardt says, his hot breath felt against Claude's ear. "Already I want to tear my clothes back off you."

"Gotta say, I'm feeling similarly," he says, moving to the side just enough to see more of Linhardt's appealing form. "I'm sure we can at least keep things together until after breakfast, yeah?"

"I will endeavour to," Linhardt says, staying still while Claude turns around to face him.


End file.
